This invention pertains generally to waterbeds and more particularly to a waterbed mattress having means for preventing excessive undulations of the water in the mattress.
Although waterbeds have enjoyed wide popularity in recent years, some persons are disturbed by the wavelike movement or undulations of the water within the mattress. There have been attempts to reduce the water movement, for example, by employing vertically extending baffles inside the mattress. However, such attempts have not been entirely satisfactory, and they generally involve connections to the top wall of the mattress and undesirable pulling or tensioning of the surface upon which the user of the mattress is resting.